


Tempting Twins

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Begging, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Jimmy, Butt Plugs, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Castiel in Panties, Claiming, Claiming Bites, College Student Anna, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jimmy in Panties, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Anna, Omega Castiel, Omega Jimmy Novak, Power Imbalance, Pseudo-Incest, Riding, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Small Penis, Step-siblings, Strap-Ons, Teen Castiel, Teen Jimmy Novak, Though their relationship isn't actually exclusive, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Jimmy Novak, Top Michael, Twincest, college student michael, mentioned Benny/Dean, mentioned Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Everything was going perfectly fine once their parents mated. The twins were smart, kind and Michael found them fascinating. They seemed to know exactly what the other was thinking and were constantly joined at the hip. And that didn’t even count the times he heard them moving around in their rooms or the thick, coiling scent of sex he could often smell when they would emerge with flushed cheeks, swollen lips and bright eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS before actually reading the fic. Seriously. It's your own choice if you fail to read all of the tags and get surprised by something.
> 
> This was written for MULTIPLE PROMPTS. Each break in the fic is actually a separate prompt. The various prompts were put together to form this particular fic.

The second Michael had met his new step brothers he’d been able to smell exactly what they were without needing to be told. _Omegas_. Twin Omegas with bright blue eyes, plump lips and the most delicious scent imaginable coming from them. But he was older, experienced, and he could control himself around an Omega. He could control himself around two beautiful Omegas that he jerked off to in the privacy of his bathroom. At least that’s what he kept telling himself.

Control was getting harder each day.

Everything was going perfectly fine once their parents mated. The twins were smart, kind and Michael found them fascinating. They seemed to know exactly what the other was thinking and were constantly joined at the hip. And that didn’t even count the times he heard them moving around in their rooms or the thick, coiling scent of sex he could often smell when they would emerge with flushed cheeks, swollen lips and bright eyes.

It was obvious that after presenting, recently from what he’d been told, they had started experimenting with their awakened instincts and sought pleasure whenever they found a spare moment.

Michael ignored his instincts and looked for sex elsewhere, mostly seeking out Anna, until on night his door creaked open at three in the morning.

Heatscent, slick and arousal filled his bedroom along with needy whimpers and hitching whines.

Immediately he regretted electing to commute the short distance to college instead of living on campus to avoid the horror stories he’d heard about dorms. If he lived in a dorm he wouldn’t have two younger, horny Omegas in his bedroom right now.

“Michael?” one of them spoke and Michael could hear the wrecked tone. “Michael?” they moved closer to the bed and Michael fisted his hands against his bed sheets. His control was fraying, threads snapping each passing second, as they closed the door behind them trapping him in the room with their increasingly tempting scent.

He hoped if he ignored them they would leave and take that enticing scent with them because he only had so much control. One Omega in Heat was too much of a temptation but two of them that smelled like  _that_? Fertility and spices and warmth along with a perfect combination of their own scents had his cock hardening, his knot threatening to start forming from the mere scent of them.

“Michael… _Alpha_  please.” the bed dipped and he gritted his teeth even as he itched to strip them, pin them and shove his knot into their dripping cunts until he’d fucked them full and they couldn’t move.

_They’re your step **brothers**. They’re younger than you, barely presented. They don’t know what they want. You can’t shove them down and knot them one after the other until they’re both fucked full of your children. You can’t you can’t you can’t. Ignore how wet and warm and tight their cunts would feel wrapped around you. You can text Anna…Anna is a completely acceptable Omega…not these two._

Warm hands touched him and he felt them rubbing against him, small Omega cocks hard and needy sounds escaping, as one of them brushed against his rock hard cock and Michael couldn’t bite back the low growl. “Alpha please.” it was close to his ear now, “Knot us. Please Alpha please.”

"You’re my step brothers. You’re too young.” he managed with a rough voice as one of them straddled him and shoved their ass right against his erection.

Whichever one was on top of him, he would be able to tell in the low light if he opened his eyes, was rocking harder and whining as the scent of slick and need became thicker till he was practically choking on it. He growled and his eyes snapped open to look up at Omega gold eyes that were staring down at him in desperation, light from outside his window just giving him enough light to see it reflected in those desperate eyes.

A look to his right revealed the other one with the same bright gold eyes. Both had flushed cheeks, swollen lips and wild hair. He could smell the scent of sex on them, a signal that they’d tried fucking it out of each other only to fail with only their small Omega cocks to work with, as a growl escaped.

“Don’t care. Want your knot. Please, Alpha? We’re empty.” the one next to him was shifting and Michael’s brain short-circuited when he realized they were both completely naked. How had he missed that fact?

“ _Dammit_.”

“Fuck Cas and then me.” The light clicked on before the one next to him was shifting and Michael watched fingers pressing against a slick hole as  _Jimmy_  started trying to fuck himself on his fingers. “Please Michael. It _hurts_.”

Castiel was still moving on top of him and Michael snarled lowly before he was gripping onto Castiel’s hips. The Omega’s mouth dropped open and his eyes widened as Michael moved quickly to pin him against the sheets.

It was more than clear that the strength and sudden feeling of being manhandled had Castiel moaning as he spread his legs with a needy expression on his face. “You know that’s not how I’m going to fuck you. Into position if you’re so greedy for my knot.” his voice was rough and Castiel scrambled to roll over.

Castiel’s plump ass was presented, hole leaking and Michael could tell Jimmy had already attempted to help his brother, as Castiel lowered himself as best he could. The Omega’s legs were shaking and broken sounds were escaping him as Michael pulled off his clothes before pressing his fingers inside. Castiel’s hole was loose and saturated with slick.

“I’m ready please fuck me already.” Castiel pressed back into him and clenched down as Michael withdrew his fingers, tugging on Castiel’s rim as he pulled back.

He gripped his thick cock, shifted forward and pressed the fat head against the slick soaked hole. Castiel released a strangled sound of desperation as he started to inch inside, his mouth dropped open at the way Castiel’s inner muscles clenched deliciously around him and soon enough Michael had bottomed out with a groan of pleasure. He took a moment to gaze at the way his wide cock stretched Castiel’s hole wide, splitting the young Omega’s ass, and shifted to grip Castiel’s hips.

Michael clutched Castiel’s hips and started up a quick rhythm that was pulling whines and gasps and whimpers from the Omega shaking under him. He could feel the heat coming off the young Omega’s body and the tight wet heat wrapped around him was driving him to thrust harder. His instincts were screaming to pound into Castiel’s smaller body, to fuck and fuck and fuck until the Omega was a limp mess and caught on his knot.

As Castiel’s moans got louder, competing with the filthy sound of his cock pumping through copious amounts of slick and the ringing slap of his balls against Castiel, Michael moved his hand around to cover Castiel’s mouth to muffle the sound. It did nothing for the groan of the mattress or the sound of him pounding into Castiel’s ass but it helped.

Already he could feel his knot swelling as it started to catch on Castiel’s rim, tugging as it popped in and out, and with a snarl he ground against the Omega’s ass as it caught. His fingers dug harshly into Castiel’s hips and his hips pressed up tightly against the plump swell of Castiel’s ass as Michael’s knot tied them together.

Castiel clenched down around him, soaked cunt milking his knot, as the Omega shuddered and came on Michael’s sheets with a soft cry. Everything in Castiel went limp when Michael’s cock released his first load inside and Michael watched Jimmy whining as he came across his own belly. The scent of fucking and Omega practically saturated the room as Michael itched to sink his teeth into Castiel’s bonding gland to claim the shuddering Omega caught on his knot.

Jimmy’s cheeks were darker and Michael could see him getting closer and closer to that point where Omegas were near mindless with need. His Omega gold eyes were dazed and frantic.

Slowly Michael turned them on their side as his knot continued to spill his seed inside Castiel. He would have to open his window and do something about the scent in here to hide the fact that he’d fucked the twins. “Help your brother.” his voice was rough and he could feel Castiel tense as the Omega blinked. “I know what you two do behind closed doors. Don’t know how you do much of anything with this,” he lightly touched the two inch cock resting above two tiny balls that Castiel possessed, “Probably toys.”

Jimmy whimpered and Castiel reached out for his twin as Jimmy moved closer to press against him with a broken sound. “Shhh Jimmy.” Castiel nuzzled against him, “Turn around.” he pressed his fingers inside Jimmy’s slick hole and searched for his twin’s prostate before moving against it.

Michael kept grinding himself against Castiel’s ass, feeling the Omega tight around him and enjoying the soft moans whenever he brushed against his prostate, while Castiel focused on Jimmy. He could hear Jimmy’s breathing, uneven and gasping, as Castiel worked his twin to his orgasm. Michael’s knot finally slipped free and he could hear Jimmy whining at the realization that the Alpha was going to knot him next.

“Please please Michael please.” he gasped and pressed against his brother as he stared at Michael with need. “Alpha.”

Michael knew he’d need a little bit of time to recover, though the scent and stimulation from the Omegas greatly reduced that recovery time, so he pressed his lips against the shaking Omega before pausing to regard Castiel. “You might want a plug or you’re going to leak everywhere.” he watched the other twin move and get up on shaky legs before he was stumbling off. Slick and come made a mess of Castiel’s ass and thighs.

The Alpha inside of him practically purred at the sight of a thoroughly fucked young, ripe Omega.

When Castiel came back, plug in his ass and one in his hand, Michael was pressing Jimmy down into the mattress and fucking him roughly as the Omega whined, begging and near sobbing. Jimmy was clearly lost in need and feeling empty. Michael idly wondered how long they’d waited and mentally thanked his parents that they regularly took the twins to the doctor to make sure they couldn’t get impregnated, yet.

He was beyond grateful the twins were on birth control.

As he fucked forward, the slap of skin on skin competing with Jimmy’s moans, Micheal could hear Jimmy sobbing _knot knot knot please Alpha knot so empty_  as Michael’s fingers dug into his hips and Michael kept snapping his hips forward. He had to cover Jimmy’s mouth just as he had Castiel’s to keep the sound down.

Michael’s balls slapped against Jimmy’s round ass, his thick cock rapidly moving inside of him, before Michael finally felt his knot growing.

“Please knot need a knot.” Jimmy’s mouth was working, the words muffled by his hand, and from the side Michael could see as Castiel watched with an open mouth as Michael knotted his twin. His growl was vaguely possessive and then Jimmy was coming again with a sob as he shook through his orgasm.

Slowly Castiel finally approached the bed once more and climbed up onto it to press against them once they were settled down. The scent of mating and arousal and  _Omega_  filled the air as they all clustered together on Michael’s bed. He would help them through this wave of their Heat but that was it. They were _not_ for him, their parents would no doubt be seeking older Alphas for them soon enough, and Michael had been enjoying a mutually beneficial physical relationship with an Omega far closer to his age.

This was a one time thing and he _wouldn’t_ get attached to them no matter how tempting or how good they felt.

* * *

Michael felt one of the twins pressing against him in the kitchen, a subtle little movement, but it was enough to give him a hint of Omega slick and the faint scent of sex. “Come on  _Alpha_.” It was low and Michael tightened his fingers against the counter. “It isn’t wrong if the Omega  _wants_  your knot and both of us want yours.”

“We’re brothers now and you’re younger, barely presented. It was wrong and we’re lucky you’re both on birth control.” He bit out the words and pushed away from the welcoming warmth of whichever twin had been against him before. “Our parents are going to be finding you both Alphas. It’s wrong that I took something that wasn’t meant to be mine. You need an older and more responsible Alpha, not your step brother.”

He padded out of the kitchen and went into the living room to drop down on the couch. A sigh escaped as Michael leaned back, eyes sliding closed, before he was relaxing against the cushions.

His mind started to drift as his muscles relaxed before a warm weight was sinking down onto his lap and an Omega was rocking them together with fingers tight in his shirt. “Please Michael.” It was rougher and Michael could feel his cock filling, could feel arousal climbing through him and he shoved it back before picking the Omega up off him.

“I’m not taking advantage of you.” It was firm and he watched blue eyes fall as a disappointed look crossed the pretty face before him. “You’re not even in Heat and I know the two of you fuck each other with toys so sate your arousal that way.” He dropped the Omega onto the couch and fled out of the house after grabbing his keys.

Michael ended up spending several hours at Anna’s house, fucking the gorgeous redhead into her mattress while her parents were at work and her class work was discarded onto the floor, before he could come home without the low burn of arousal twisting inside of him and tempting him into seeking out the twins.

They had been brushing up against him, wearing tighter clothes and sometimes hardly any, in their quest to get him to fuck them again. There were needy glances, the thick scent of arousal and the two Omegas had taken to almost  _scenting_  him. It was driving him insane and Michael was struggling. Helping them during their Heat had been one thing but fucking them otherwise? He couldn’t do that. He had to be responsible and set some kind of example for them so they didn’t think Alphas had a right to them just because they were Omegas.

More often than not Michael found himself losing some of that tension and frustration by fucking Anna, alternating between her ass and cunt, as the twins continued to torture him. Before it hadn’t been as frequent, the occasional fuck, but since the twins it was getting to the point of almost every day.

So he stayed out for a few hours at a time when it got to be too much, always starting off trying to simply will the arousal burning low in him away before he would seek out Anna, and finally, late into the night he returned home and trudging up the stairs of the near silent house.

Tonight was no different as he snuck in trying not to wake anyone. Their parents were fast asleep, judging by the time, and Michael hoped the twins were as well. He closed his hand down around his doorknob and turned it only to hear panting. There on his bed, wearing nothing but lacy panties, were the two twin Omegas in question.

There was a steady squeak of the mattress as the two bodies on the bed moved together in rough, jerky thrusts. It was accompanied by breathy moans and a soft strangled sound he knew belonged to the Omega being fucked rather enthusiastically into his mattress by, from his angle, a very impressive strap-on designed to enhance a small Omega cock for fucking.

He'd seen them when he’d wandered into a sex toy store and had wondered at it before discarding the toy as ridiculous.

“Harder Cas fuck me  _harder_.” It was rough and Michael felt his cock pressing against his pants. “Come on please Cas.” Jimmy gripped Michael’s pillow and Michael could see Jimmy burying his face in it as Castiel fucked him viciously with the extra thick, long black dildo attached to the harness. The low hum of it vibrating explained why Castiel was flushed darkly as his moments jerked whenever his own cock was stimulated.

He palmed himself through his pants as Jimmy shuddered and whined into the pillow as he came while Castiel’s movements became wilder as he held onto Jimmy. The youngest twin’s orgasm had his pretty mouth dropping open, eyes sliding closed, as he stilled over the Omega panting under him.

The sight was too much as Michael crossed the room to see blue eyes staring at him in the low light. “Michael?” the voice was wrecked as Michael jerked his clothes off, throwing them to the side in his haste, before climbing onto the bed. The sight and scent and temptation too much. Michael silently hated himself for giving in so swiftly after he’d thought he’d fucked out the frustration with Anna.

His hands reached out to haul Castiel off his brother before the young Omega found himself being pressed into the mattress next to Jimmy, the strap-on pressed into the mattress. Castiel’s lacy panties were moved to the side as Michael started working his fingers inside, quick and efficient, while Castiel whimpered at the pleasure the touches were causing.

He ignored the straps of the harness and instead focused on the wet slide of his fingers through the slick hole nestled between Castiel’s plump cheeks.

Michael’s fingers twisted inside Castiel before drawing back, covered in slick, so he could position himself and start pushing inside. He could feel the way the Omega’s hole tightened around him as he bottomed out with a groan and his balls pressed up against Castiel. “Why are you two in my bed?” it was asked as he rolled his hips back and thrust forward with a quick snap that had Castiel stifling a low keen.

He didn’t bother to give Castiel a chance to speak as he set a hard rhythm, greedy to feel his cock surrounded by tight slick walls, as gasps and whimpers escaped. “Please Michael  _please_.” Castiel was over-sensitized and whimpering at the feeling of Michael thrusting deep inside him. His cock moved against the lace of Castiel’s panties and had his eyes shutting.

Michael had to move a hand around, covering Castiel’s mouth to stifle the increasingly loud moans, as he fucked forward in greedy and hard snaps of his hips. The slap of skin against skin was impossible to ignore and there was nothing he could do about that sound. Fucking an Omega male was a different experience from fucking an Omega female but Michael was finding it too easy to enjoy both.

With each powerful thrust Michael could feel the way Castiel moved against the sheets as Michael’s knot started to swell and then it was buried inside Castiel. Michael’s knot pushed against Castiel’s warm insides, stretching him wide and causing Michael to moan deeply as those glorious muscles inside of Castiel started to greedily milk his knot. Michael’s orgasm slammed into him as he started coming deep inside Castiel’s tight ass, release coating Castiel’s insides liberally. His cheeks flushed as he started to grind against Castiel’s ass and the young Omega clenched down as his own cock jerked with a release that had him whimpering.

“After days of fucking each other you two are still so greedy for a knot.” It was breathed against the back of Castiel’s neck and Michael felt the way the Omega froze at the realization of how close Michael was to that particular part of him. “I wouldn’t mind claiming you.” A tongue swept over the skin there even though Michael had _zero_ intention of biting down, “I could lean forward and bite down, mark you up and claim you as  _mine_.” But he couldn’t help voicing the soft threat. “But I _won’t_. **You are not for me**.”

Jimmy stared at them, mouth dropped open, as he watched Michael running hands over his twin and licking at the back of Castiel’s neck. The sight noticeably had his small cock reacting and Michael could practically sense the need crawling through Jimmy as he scooted closer.

He reached out to knot his fingers in Jimmy’s hair as Michael tilted his head to offer his throat. Jimmy froze and whined lowly when Michael set his teeth right against Jimmy’s skin before moving back. “You’re next.” The words had Jimmy shivering as he watched Michael grinding against his twin, releasing low sounds, as Michael continued to orgasm inside Castiel until his knot went down. “I’ll fuck you, this time, but then I want you _out of my room_.”

When Jimmy finally got his turn Michael was up against the headboard and Jimmy was guided down onto Michael’s thick cock so his back was to Michael. It was a position Michael didn’t know that Jimmy had never experienced before, they were young and would no doubt find themselves fucked in a variety of positions by their Alphas, but it didn’t seem to take Jimmy long to get the hang of it as he started to move up and down Michael’s cock.

Michael thrust up into clenching heat as his cock stretched Jimmy wide open while Michael’s hands rested on his hips to move up into each of Jimmy’s movements. “You two take cocks in those dripping cunts like pros.” There was obvious arousal in the tone and Jimmy whimpered as he kept moving himself with more desperation. After awhile, body coiling tight and arousal surging, Michael’s knot finally started to grow and catch on Jimmy’s rim.

Without words Jimmy slammed himself down onto it and ground down until the knot caught inside him. It swelled until they were locked together and the feeling of Michael gripping the back of Jimmy’s neck had him coming with a sharp cry that was muffled by Michael’s other hand. Neither hand left him until Jimmy slumped back against his chest as Michael’s cock started to coat Jimmy’s insides with his release.

 _Thank God our parents are deep sleepers_.

* * *

Months after giving in a second time, months of Michael spending hours upon hours frequently fucking Anna to deal with the unwanted tension the twins kept causing, saw him once more dealing with the twins during their Heat. He had resisted the first two days, spending the weekend at Anna’s having rigorous and delightful marathon sex while her parents were out of town, before he’d given in to the whining and begging coming from the twins as they spilled into his room all flushed and desperate.

Jimmy silently watched Castiel sliding down onto Michael’s cock. He watched the way Michael gripped Castiel’s ass, spreading his cheeks, to give Jimmy a perfect view of where Michael was buried inside Castiel’s hole as the gloriously large Alpha cock pumped up into Castiel rapidly.

It didn’t take much for Michael to set the pace or to grip either of the twins while he fucked up into them. The way Michael’s long, thick cock slid through their slick always managed to pull out broken sounding moans easily. They both couldn’t get enough of Michael, the scent of a tempting Alpha as they were fucked too much to pass up and they were nothing if not persistent.

Jimmy shifted and clenched down on the plug buried inside his ass, one that was meant to stimulate the size of an Alpha knot, in order to hold in Michael’s seed after he’d fucked Jimmy earlier. His muscles were still singing from the very rough way Michael had fucked Jimmy, control clearly gone. “Please Michael.” Castiel gasped while he kept slamming himself down on Michael’s cock, clenching and moaning as he sought release. “I need—” his cheeks were darkly flushed and Omega heatscent was thick in the air. “Please  _Alpha_.”

All three of them knew exactly what Castiel was begging for. It was the same thing that Jimmy had begged for earlier at the start of their Heat. It was the same thing both twins wanted and Michael kept denying.

They wanted to be claimed.

They wanted to be bred up.

They both wanted Michael to be their Alpha.

They didn’t want some nameless older Alpha to so much as touch them.

“No.” Michael’s voice was thick with arousal. His cock never stopped thrusting up into Castiel. He never broke his pace and he didn’t stop watching Castiel’s face as he gasped in pleasure. “Our parents want to find you Alphas. They want to find you both an older, experienced Alpha to claim you.”

The twins had managed to break him down to fuck them more readily during this Heat but Michael was firm in his resolve. He would only claim  _if_  one or both of them were given to him. If he received one it would be highly unlikely he’d get the other especially since they all knew their parents were looking at Alphas in the community.

He knew his father had been given complete permission by the twin’s mother to find suitable Alphas for both Castiel and Jimmy. His father had already had an idea of their price, had started drafting contracts and had been actively searching for Alphas he found acceptable. Male Omegas typically had an Alpha within a year of presenting and Michael knew it wouldn’t be long. It made _this_ even worse.

It was widely known the twin’s Omega friend, Dean, was going to a well-known Alpha who had offered a very impressive sum of money for the right to take Dean during his next Heat. That had only spurred talks about the twins and Michael had started to work on firming his resolve not to touch them.

He’d been thinking about an offer for Anna, he’d fucked her more than enough times and she was more than happy to do whatever he wanted when he called her up to work out the sexual tension he was constantly dealing with. It helped that they had known each other for years and he truly cared about her. She would make a great mate and her age made her a better match for him.

It was these thoughts that frequently flashed through his minds when the twins started begging him to claim them, started trying to scent him and at times he’d wake up to one of them grinding down on him in his sleep.

“Alpha.” Castiel shuddered when Michael’s growing knot started to tug on his rim. “Oh—” his eyes were wide and his mouth dropped open when Michael’s hand closed around his small cock.

Michael teased him with a slick wet fingers until he felt Castiel tightening down around him as he came with a broken sound. “There you are.” He murmured. He kept stroking until Castiel was whining at being too sensitive and his inner muscles were almost painfully tight around him. That was when Michael removed his hand, gripped onto Castiel’s hips, before actively working to catch his knot. He ground up against Castiel’s ass until it pressed inside and tied them together.

Castiel clamped down on him viciously as Michael’s first load spilled inside Castiel while Michael moaned his pleasure. He let his hands fall away and watched Castiel rolling his hips to get Michael’s knot to drag against his prostate. Little hitches in his breathing were audible in the near still room.

Each time Castiel gasped it was with his eyes screwed shut and a blissed-out expression on his face. “ _Please_.” Michael looked up at pleading eyes. It was tempting. He thought about asking for one of them if only to have an Omega so responsive and familiar to him.

But Michael, at the very least, had control not to claim and Anna always interested in a couple of rounds of sex. He was very interested in her but he would wait to see if one of the twins was offered to him and if that happened he’d gladly push that Omega down, mount them, fuck them full and sink his teeth into the back of their neck in a claiming bite. Michael could _always_ have two Omegas, it was getting even more common to have one of each, and the idea did appeal to him after his experiencing handling the twins at the same time.

He’d thought about claiming an Omega. Michael knew it wouldn’t be long after claiming that he’d breed them up. However Michael knew, from what he’d overheard, that their parents were actively looking at older Alphas interested in young Omegas to mate and breed. They did pay better for it and families were always looking for the best price when looking for a match. Omega males _always_ brought in a bunch of money and were far easier to find an Alpha for due to the fact that there were less of them than Omega females.

Castiel frowned at Michael when he shook his head. His brow furrowed and his lips stayed turned down but Michael was used to those expressions. Besides it wasn’t like one of them wouldn’t sink down onto him later anyway no matter how often and thoroughly he denied their requests. They rubbed up against him and climbed into his lap in obvious jealousy whenever he’d come back from fucking Anna.

After a few minutes of sitting astride Michael’s cock Castiel finally allowed himself to slump down and drape himself across Michael’s chest. He shifted a bit and pressed his face right against Michael’s neck to breathe in Alphascent.

A few breaths had him completely relaxing and he whined when more warmth flooded his ass. They just wanted Michael to claim them. They wanted the Alpha to bite them and breed them. Omegas were bred younger. It wasn’t anything unusual. They knew Michael would make a great Alpha. Both were scared of being given to an older, more traditional Alpha who would simply keep them for fucking, breeding and running the house.

They might be young Omegas but they both had gone to the same Omega classes.

Castiel sighed when Michael’s hand stroked down his back and Jimmy’s scent thickened as he moved closer to them. “I’m  _not_  going to claim you and I’m  _not_  going to breed you.” Michael’s voice was firm despite the fact he was knotted in an Omega hole and his cock was still releasing. “You’re not for me. You need to understand that. I don’t know how many times I have to reiterate it.”

Jimmy whined low in his throat. The sound had Castiel turning his head to stare over at his twin with a frown. They had gotten fairly good at communicating without words and both of them knew they were going to keep trying. Both of them were sure that eventually Michael would give into them and  _finally_  claim them like they wanted. He would claim them and then they could avoid the unsavory option of being basically sold to a strange Alpha. “Alpha.” Jimmy pressed close and couldn’t help but try to rub himself against the two bodies tangled next to him. “Please.”

He sighed at the friction when his hardening cock brushed against warm skin. “Do you need your toy?” Michael asked with a patient voice. It was hard to maintain two Omegas during their Heat and it was the third day. The coherence wouldn’t last long and the toy helped.

“No.” Jimmy sounded slightly sullen at the thought of a  _fake_  knot instead of a warm, hard knot caught inside him. The fake knot did nothing to relieve him from the growing fire of need inside his body. The need that screamed at him to present to an Alpha and to take a knot. The same one that was urging him to be bred despite his age.

Omega instincts were near impossible to ignore and both of them constantly fought against them.

“You’re going to have to wait until I’m done with Castiel and I have recovered before I can knot you.” He grabbed onto Castiel’s thighs and ground himself up against the Omega with a sigh. Michael let himself get lost in Castiel tightening around him while he came again and how the Omega’s inner muscles worked his knot over. “Once I fuck and knot you you’re both going to have to seek release elsewhere. I have several papers due and my Professors are not going to give me an extension because my step brothers wanted to fuck.”

Castiel shoved his face back against Michael’s neck and allowed his tongue to dart out to lick against the salty skin there. He hummed softly and barely held back a smug expression when Michael shuddered at the sudden sensation. “I want you to breed me.” He mumbled against Michael, viciously clenching down on the Alpha’s knot until it earned him a groan. “Want to be swollen with  _your_  child.” Castiel shoved his hips back as best he could but Michael’s grip stilled him. “Please.”

“ **No**.” the word was rougher and Castiel stilled with the same frown as before. “I am not going to claim or breed you.”

He kept silent the rest of Michael’s knot, as he was plugged up and pressed up against Jimmy while Michael walked from the room to get them something to drink. The Alpha forced fluids and some food on them when he could. After awhile Jimmy was getting increasingly more distressed trying to grind his ass down on the mattress to press the plug deeper. Michael watched him for a few minutes, idly stroking his cock back to full hardness, before moving over towards him.

“Alpha…please claim me.” His eyes were Omega-gold and his face flushed, “Breed me, please.” The words were ignored.

Michael reached out to collect Jimmy and easily press him back into the sheets, yanking his ass up into the air, so he could pull the plug out and press right back inside perfect wet heat with a sigh. It had taken awhile before he’d gotten comfortable fucking the twins but he never regretted that first press back inside or the way they felt around his knot. There really was nothing like a hot, slick Omega male hole wrapped glorious around him.

Jimmy whimpered as Michael started up a brutal pace that had the mattress softly protesting the pace as Castiel dozed lightly next to them unaware of the vigorous fucking happening only a foot from him.

* * *

The day had come, as Michael _knew_ it would, that the twins were to be mated off. He watched the older Alpha, Mr. Ketch as he’d been introduced, hand over a very hefty sum of money for the right to claim Castiel. The papers that transferred Castiel’s _guardianship_ over to Mr. Ketch, as Castiel was several years from being an adult, had already been signed and now the Alpha was finishing up the transaction before he would go up to Castiel’s bedroom where the Omega was waiting, alone, unaware that soon he was going to be officially claimed.

It was a common practice, the parents of the Omega revealing the match after everything was official and making sure the Omega went through with the mating, before leaving the Alpha to claim their Omega offspring to finalize the entire process. The whole thing seemed vaguely outdated but Michael knew it was how things had been done for centuries.

Michael took in the suit, the lustful and hungry expression, as his father shook the older Alpha’s hand with a grin and he wondered if he’d later hear about Castiel being taken back overseas to England where the Alpha was from. The separation would no doubt break the twin’s hearts. “I’ll take you on up to Castiel.” They disappeared out of the room and Michael listened to the sounds of them climbing the stairs, moving down the hall and the sound of voices.

There was a somewhat loud protest before Michael heard the sharp snap of a door closing and then his father was coming back down the stairs without Mr. Ketch or Castiel. He stepped into the room and pressed a kiss to his mate’s lips. “Is Cas going to be ok?” Michael could hear the slight worry in his step mother’s voice, a Beta female who had turned over the negotiations to Michael’s father since she wasn’t as knowledgeable about negotiating for male Omegas.

“Some Omegas are a bit more resistant to their new Alpha at first but after that initial knot and claim they settle down. Resistance is expected when an Omega suddenly finds themselves in front of their soon-to-be-Alpha. It’s harder for male Omegas since they’re still relatively young and still learning about their place in society as an Omega. He’ll be fine once he’s been knotted and claimed.”

Michael looked away when he heard sounds increasing from upstairs, obvious protests and after a few minutes the loud sound of Castiel’s headboard starting to bang against the wall drifted downstairs where they could hear the evidence of what was happening upstairs. It was considered proof that the Alpha was in fact claiming the Omega and Michael wondered how it wasn’t awkward to hear your child getting fucked.

“I think you should have waited. They’re both still very young for an official Alpha.” Michael muttered as his ears easily picked the loud sounds up and he was grateful their parents were both very deep sleepers otherwise they would have been found out. Sometimes he hated the amazing hearing being an Alpha afforded him and the hitching sound of Castiel’s cries as he protested the Alpha fucking him was one such reason.

“They presented a little over a year ago. It might seem too young to you but Omegas are very different from Alphas and Betas, son. They _need_ an Alpha for their Heats and the best breeding years often happen during those first years after presenting. Right now they are both _very_ fertile and we had their birth control stopped two weeks ago in preparation for these matings at the Alphas’ request.” Michael looked at the other stack of papers, the ones for Jimmy, as the sounds of fucking upstairs got louder and Castiel’s reluctant moans, no doubt from Mr. Ketch’s cock hitting his prostate, echoed down the stairs. “See,” his father jerked his head towards upstairs, “He’s enjoying it now.”

The headboard had taken to very loudly banging against the wall and Michael was sure Mr. Ketch was fucking Castiel hard enough that the wall would need some repairs. Michael had gotten an almost dangerous kind of air from the man and he wished they had found someone far more gentle for Castiel. This Alpha was clearly _very_ traditional and he doubted Castiel would continue his education.

Mr. Ketch had seemed more interested in securing a young, fertile male Omega and breeding that Omega immediately.

The sounds from upstairs continued, Michael thought the silence hanging in the air as they listened was nothing but awkward, as Michael shifted in his seat and tried not to think about how Castiel had probably fought against being mated by the Alpha who was clearly enjoying a very rigorous fucking.

After an impressive while they could all hear the way the Alpha’s pace was noticeably picking up, _close to a knot_ Michael thought with a sinking feeling, before a wail filled the house and it went silent.

“That’s one Omega properly claimed.” Michael’s father spoke with satisfaction as he patted the stack of papers, “Jimmy’s new Alpha will be over here in an hour to finalize everything, claim him and then they’ll be on their way as well.” He focused on Michael, “We were talking and decided you could use some of the money for your own Omega. I know you wanted to wait until you were closer to completing your degree and you are moving into an apartment soon so we thought now might be the time to offer.”

His future Omega would be bought with some of Castiel and Jimmy’s respective Alphas’ money. Guilt swelled inside of him and Michael shoved it away with a mental snarl. He’d always known Castiel and Jimmy were not for him. They were his step _brothers_. He had told them both this multiple times and he’d told himself. It was why he had started spending even more time with Anna and on campus with friends.

“I know you had some interest in Anna Milton. A very gorgeous little redheaded Omega that would give you pretty babies.” Michael thought about Anna from that morning, spread out under him and moaning his name as he pounded into her repeatedly. The night before that she’d rode him, breasts bouncing with each movement and hair spilling down around her shoulders, as he’d gripped her hips. “We reached out to her parents and it’s no problem offering them the price they asked for. You’re getting your own apartment soon and having an Omega would make it less lonely. It isn’t as though you have to breed an Omega anytime soon but I believe a mate would make you happier.”

Michael glanced at the papers spread out waiting for signatures, waiting for Jimmy’s price, as he allowed himself a moment of regret for not claiming one of them. The couple of Heats he’d enjoyed with them, the one time between Heats, flashed through his mind and after a few seconds he pushed it to the side. At this point it would have been harder, too hard, to maintain two Omegas. “Yeah I’ve been interested in her.” He finally breathed out as they both stared at him waiting for his response, “Anna would make a good mate.” It was very true and he’d just been thinking about making her an offer during the twin’s last Heat.

Truthfully the thought had crossed his mind multiple times since she had presented years ago.

“You don’t have to choose her, if you want to continue to wait, but we wanted to offer now.” He paused, “Or maybe you’d like a male Omega? They’re a bit more expensive but I only want the best for my son.”

Michael thought of Jimmy, due to come home within the hour and not knowing what he was going to come home to, before answering. “Some Alphas have two Omegas…” he let it hang and listened as his father’s pleased laughter filtered into the room. “I can always take a second later after I’ve established myself in my career.”

“Good on you, son. Your Uncle has one of each himself. It’s becoming a very popular trend to take one of each if you have the means.”

“But I have been thinking about Anna.” He pushed forward ignoring what was going on upstairs; Mr. Ketch’s knot now firmly locked in Castiel’s plump ass and his come pumping into Castiel with a brand-new claim mark on Castiel’s neck. “You can make an offer. I’m interested.”

Pleasure lit his father’s face, “Great! I’ll let them know after we finish up with Jimmy. You can decide if you’d like to claim her now or wait until you’ve moved into your apartment in July.”

They sat in the kitchen waiting out Mr. Ketch’s knotting until the older Alpha came downstairs into the kitchen, there was a lingering flush of pleasure to his cheeks and the thick scent of mating clung to him. He wore a look of satisfaction. Castiel’s cheeks were also flushed, his eyes damp and hair mussed, as he was guided into the room in front of Mr. Ketch. Michael took in the way Castiel’s shoulders were slumped in defeat as he walked with a bit of a limp, clearly fucked hard and knotted, as they came further into the kitchen.

When Castiel turned Michael could see the claiming mark right over Castiel’s bonding gland, a bright red that stood out against Castiel’s light tan.

Mr. Ketch kept a noticeably strong hold on Castiel, smug and pleased, as he thanked them and guided Castiel towards the front door. “I’ll have some movers come for his things. Thank you again. I had been looking for a young male that fit my tastes for quite awhile and Castiel is exactly what I was hoping to find.”

“It was our pleasure. Thank you for taking an interest in our Castiel. I’m sure he’ll make a great Omega for you.”

“I’m very pleased with him. I couldn’t have hoped for a more… _responsive_ Omega.” Castiel shuddered at the word and Michael glanced away. “He’s just what my home needed.”

Castiel was a claimed Omega now and no longer his business. Interfering was considered a crime.

Then they were gone and Michael blinked as they started talking about Jimmy’s soon-to-be Alpha. “He’ll be good for Jimmy.” Michael tuned back in to hear, “Alastair is new to town but he’s a very successful business man. A very traditional Alpha just like Castiel’s new Alpha.”

“And he was interested in my Jimmy?”

“Yes. I’ve gotten to know him over the past few months and when Alastair saw a picture of the twins he asked me if anyone had made any offers.” Michael could hear the pride in his father’s tone even though Jimmy wasn’t his own child. “After a week of thinking on it he offered to exceed the highest offer when he heard we hadn’t chosen anyone for Jimmy yet. I couldn’t turn him down. I can see why he’s so successful.”

Ten minutes later and Jimmy pushed open the front door, calling out a greeting, as Michael watched his father move out of the room. He heard low voices talking and listened to them going upstairs. “It’s good for them.” His step mother’s voice had Michael turning, “I’ve heard Omegas have it hard if they don’t have an Alpha and I couldn’t stand either of them suffering because I held back in letting your father find Alphas for them. They were always so very desperate during their Heats and I _know_ they’re still young but suffering like that for years until they’re older would be unfair.”

She was clearly trying to talk herself into believing that this was for the best. He had been taught that very thing in all of his health classes and he could remember how desperate they both were during their Heats. Michael remembered how they complained about how it _hurt_. It probably was for the best and dwelling on it, on both of the twins being claimed today, would only cause him to focus on the “what ifs”. They were no doubt unhappy about being separated and being mated to much older Alphas, traditional Alphas who would no doubt pull them from school, but with time he was sure they’d grow to love their Alphas.

Mated Omegas were cared for Omegas after all.

“That’s what I’ve heard.” He offered up.

Michael watched her shift and noticed she seemed intent on talking more to clearly ignore the fact that Jimmy was now waiting in his bedroom, unaware he’d be claimed today. “That Anna girl is very gorgeous.” She finally settled on and smiled at him, “You two will make a great pair.”

“I’ve known her since we were kids.”

“I’m so happy we could find someone for each of you. The twins with new Alphas and you’ll have a lovely Omega of your own.”

As his father walked down the stairs the doorbell rang and Michael watched as the entire process that had happened with Castiel’s Alpha happened with Jimmy’s new Alpha. Papers signed, questions answered and money exchanged before his father was once more leading an Alpha upstairs only this time it was to Jimmy’s room.

Soon enough Michael was once more the complete focus of his father and step mother.

“Before I contact the Miltons I want to make sure Anna is the Omega you want.”

“She is.” Because the other two Omegas he’d thought about, even when he’d been trying his damnedest not to and had repeatedly denied them, were both taken now. There was a bang from upstairs, muffled voices and protests that were easier to hear with Jimmy’s room far closer to the stairway than Castiel’s had been. As they started discussing the price, the details of the match, Michael couldn’t help but hear Jimmy’s protests and the beginning sound of the headboard rapping against the wall as Alastair started to fuck him once the Alpha had gotten Jimmy onto the bed.

His father coughed, “Michael.” He muttered a _sorry_ before focusing away from the sound of rough fucking happening a floor above them and the very obvious sounds that pointed to Jimmy begging the Alpha to stop. “They’ll both be ok. You know from health classes that Omegas have that instinct to fight against a new Alpha, to make them prove themselves, before they’re claimed. The twins are young, this is to be expected. They have all of these confused instincts to learn and get used to. Being claimed will help them.”

Michael wasn’t so sure that’s what was happening but he wasn’t going to disagree. The papers and money on the table clearly stated that Jimmy belonged to Alastair now and therefore was _not_ his concern just as Castiel was no longer his concern. “I know.” This kind of thing had been happening for centuries across the world and Michael was young, he knew he still had things to learn and this was clearly one of them. Idly he hoped that he only produced Alphas or Betas with Anna.

The headboard smacked loudly against the wall upstairs and the sounds of moans filtered down the stairs.

“I’ll call them now. We’ll get the ball rolling and soon you’ll have an Omega of your very own.”

A hand clapped onto his shoulder, squeezed and then his father was disappearing out of the room with his phone as he dialed the Milton’s number. Michael closed his eyes, unable to ignore the sounds from upstairs and against his wishes started trying to figure out which twin had made the most protests, before he slowly opened his eyes once more.

“Did you hear who claimed the Winchester Omega?”

 _Does anyone talk about anything else?_ He wondered sardonically, “No, who?”

“Benny Lafitte. He’s still working on getting his seventh restaurant up and running. From what I hear Benny has been slowly opening up new restaurants across the country, working on them until they’re a success and leaving them in capable hands before he opens up a new one.”

Michael could vaguely recall how excited Anna had been about a new restaurant coming to their city. It must have been Benny’s since he’d heard of no others. “I think Anna mentioned it.” He commented as she started talking about the match, how Benny hadn’t wasted any time in breeding Dean and how she’d heard it was good to breed a new Omega quickly. She went on to talk about how it helped to mellow them out and settle them into their new homes.

He slowly edged his chair back, stood and offered an apologetic smile.

“I lost track of time.” Michael could still hear Alastair fucking Jimmy upstairs and wondered if the Alpha had used a cockring to drag it out, “I forgot I was supposed to meet my lab partner for our project. I don’t want to get on the bad side of my Professor.”

“Of course. I’ll let your father know.”

Michael grabbed his keys and swiftly left the house, the banging from upstairs still filling the house, as he headed to his car and climbed inside. He gripped the wheel and ignored the guilt churning inside of him. The twins had begged him repeatedly about claiming them, both of them, and he’d refused them every single time.

Now both of them had been claimed by Alphas, Alphas _much older_ than them, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he heard that they’d been bred.

Anna wasn’t a consolation prize by any means, she had been the first Omega he’d thought about claiming, but the twins would always be that “what if” he might wonder about in the future. Michael pulled out of the driveway, shoving guilt away. He didn’t want to see Jimmy after the second Omega had been claimed, Jimmy who had been far more persistent that Michael claim them.

Castiel hadn’t looked at him, hadn’t looked at _any of them_ , and he didn’t want to imagine how Jimmy might react to his lack of action in claiming them.

They were better off with established Alphas and he’d known they were not for him from the very beginning. Allowing himself to indulge in them as he had was something he shouldn’t have allowed himself. Those had been moments of weakness and Michael should have been stronger. _And Anna was there before you ever met them. You’ve thought about claiming her on more than one occasion…this morning included_. He found himself in the Milton’s drive way and five minutes later Anna yanked open the front door and all but bolt towards his car.

She slipped inside the passenger seat, excitement and pleasure lighting up her gorgeous face, before Michael had a pleased Omega pressed against him and a soft mouth kissing him eagerly. He let himself bring his hands up, one curled at the nape of her neck and buried in soft red hair while the other pulled her close, as their lips moved together.

They broke for air and her eyes were practically shining with happiness. “Is it true?” her sweet scent was filling his car, the happy Omega smell impossible to miss, as Michael took in the Omega who was to be his mate. The Omega he’d known since they were kids and the first Omega he’d gotten his knot wet in.

“Yes.”

“I hoped it would be you.” She admitted, “I hoped this wasn’t just a college fling even though it’s been so much fun. Honestly I was hoping you would claim me since I presented.”

Michael allowed a small smile to tug at his lips as he took in the way Anna practically radiated contentment. They had the summer away from classes to finalize the match, mate and move into the apartment he was waiting to come available at the beginning of July.

The sun was sinking down beyond the horizon, summer heat cooling for the night, as Anna leaned back and buckled her seatbelt. “Let’s go celebrate.” Mischief filled her eyes, “I know the perfect place. I saw it yesterday and thought of you.”

He backed out of the driveway, listening to Anna excitedly talking, as he turned in the direction she indicated. Slowly his mind drifted from focusing on the twins being mated off and turned towards his own future mate, breathing in her enticing scent and listening to the way she passionately talked about becoming a teacher once she graduated. A job he had always thought she’d be perfect in.

The only thing to do was to move forward and regret had no place in that future.

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned above this fic was comprised of multiple prompts, seven different prompts to be exact with similar prompts clumped together for each part, which helped to shape the path this particular fic took. You should have noticed throughout that Michael knew they were not for him, he knew what would happen, so those hints were in place for readers. I hadn't really gotten to work with the aspect of ABO that deals with parents arranging a match for their Omega child(ren) so that was of extreme interest.
> 
> I ended up deciding on Ketch for Cas and Alastair for Jimmy mostly because the Ketch/Cas ship keeps tempting me but neither ship was really in the fic for very long. Plus both of these characters would make for the kind of Alpha I was prompted to give to both Cas and Jimmy.
> 
> Hopefully someone enjoyed this particular fic, a bit longer and with lots of smut throughout. I'm sure some wanted the twins or at least one twin to end up with Michael but that was never the endgame.


End file.
